Making Her Honest
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Lily Evans has always made it a priority to be honest about everything. But Bellatrix doesn't really want her to talk about their relationship. Will Lily be able to show Bellatrix honesty is the best policy or will she have to trick her into honesty?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Mundane Literature: Highlights of YA Literature assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Haunted House from Funfair, Media Fright, and Galleons Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Mundane Literature: Hightlights of YA Literature assignment: Task 6 - Write about someone with one of the following traits: Honest, Selfless, Brave, Peaceful, and Intelligent**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Order of the Phoenix (character) Lily Evans Potter**

**Haunted House: Haunted House Rooms - Witches Coven (relationship) femslash **

**Media Fright: Nightmare Before Christmas - (prompt) Write about someone who breaks traditions**

**Galleons Club: (Trope) Good girl/Bad girl**

**Warning for out of character for both Bellatrix and Lily. Word count is 1,007 words. I hope you all enjoy Making Her Honest.**

It had been a week since Bellatrix had agreed to start seeing Lily. A week of secret meetings in the back corner of the library. A week of secret makeout sessions between the shelves of the Herbology section of the library because no really used that section. Lily wished she could tell her best friend or any of her for that matter about Bellatrix, but the other girl wouldn't let her. This went against everything Lily stood for. She always made it her top priority to be honest about everything in life.

Bellatrix left a trail of kisses across Lily's now exposed collar bone sending a chill down the red-head's spine. Bellatrix made her feel so many things and she wanted to share them with someone outside of the two of them.

"What are you thinking about?" Bellatrix asked trailing her hands down Lily's sides until she reached the shorter red-haired girls hips. "You usually less distracted during our little meetings, my Lily."

Lily sighed knowing that if she said what she was truly thinking she'd start a fight, but if she didn't she'd be lying. She looked up into the dark eyes of her charming older girlfriend and tried for a smile.

"I don't think I want to discuss this," she whispered. "It will only end in an argument and I don't want our time here to be spent arguing, Bells." She leaned up brushing her lips against the pulse point of Bellatrix's neck hoping that would be enough to distract Bellatrix from her line of questioning.

"That won't work this time," Bellatrix folded her arms over her chest. "The only thing we argue about is you being able to discuss us with your little friend. You know how I feel about this."

Apparently that hadn't worked out as well as Lily had expected it to. Another sigh left her lips as she thought back to when their relationship had begun. Lily had been caught looking at Bellatrix in Hogsmeade one day which should have been a big mistake. But instead of cursing the younger girl for staring at her Bellatrix, who had already graduated by this time, steered the girl into a corner of the Three Broomsticks. The memories of that day, and feeling of Bellatrix's hands roving her body from a minute still fresh in her mind, Lily sighed again.

"Why not?" Lily asked. "Why can't we tell anyone about us, Bella? It's hard having to lie about how much I love you. I want to be able to love you out in the open and let all of our friends and family know about it."

"It's not that easy, Lily," Bellatrix exclaimed frustratedly. There appeared to be only one thing on Bellatrix's mind and it wasn't discussing their relationship. "Why do want to tell them anyway? They'll only tell you to stay away from me. Is that what you want?"

"But what if I don't use your name?" Lily asked looking for a way around not talking with her friends about her relationship. It still wasn't the type of honesty she wanted but it would have to do if Bellatrix agreed. "No one has to know it's you."

"I don't know, Lily."

"Are you afraid to let everyone know you're dating a girl?"

Bellatrix blushed a pretty pink as she narrowed her eyes at the younger girl. It was clear she wasn't used to being one upped in this sort of fashion.

"You are afraid that everyone is going to know you're dating a girl," Lily sighed. "Are comfortable being in a relationship with me? I need to know because I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Bells."

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable being with you, Lily," Bellatrix sighed pulling Lily into her chest. "Remember who drug who into that corner of the Three Broomsticks."

Lily giggled as she played with ends of Bellatrix's hair looking up through her lashes at her girlfriend. "I remember," she said with a smirk."But you're uncomfortable with everyone knowing?"

Bellatrix nodded.

"I kind of figured that you wouldn't go with tradition when it came to your dating life," Lily said nonchalantly. "I guess I was wrong of that part."

"What do mean?"

"I mean, isn't it a pureblood tradition to let your parents pick your husband?" Lily asked pressing a tender kiss to Bellatrix's pulse point again. "I read about you're engagement to Rodolphus Lestrange in the Prophet."

"I can't do anything about that, Lily. You know that."

"Do I? The Bellatrix I've been dating for almost two years now wouldn't have allowed that. She would have took control of her life and told her mother off."

"It's not that easy, Lily."

"The Bellatrix who makes my spine tingle with everything she does wouldn't allow herself to be pushed around. The Bellatrix I know would want to be happy. The Bellatrix I know would go for the unconventional relationship not a forced one."

"You are right but if I do what you say we will have nothing."

"We will have each other. It will be worth the risk of losing everything Bellatrix. You can be free of the expectations put on you. Don't you want that? Don't you want to be free?"

Bellatrix nodded thoughtfully. "I do want to be free," she whispered. "But it won't be easy and it will take a while." She sighed taking something from her pocket. "I guess you can tell your little friends. After all I do plan on making you my wife if you'll have me?" She held out the ring she'd gotten from her mother on her eleventh birthday. A Black family heirloom that her mother would kill her for giving a Muggle-born. Let alone another girl.

Lily nodded excitedly as Bellatrix slipped the ring on her finger. She'd have a lot to tell Marlene and the other girls when she got back to Gryffindor tower that night. Also a lot of planning to do if they were going to slip off to Hogsmeade before Lily's graduation day.

**I hope you all enjoyed Making Her Honest.**


End file.
